


They say nicotine's a real slow killer.

by danbaihe



Series: What scenario can I put Jeongin and his two boyfriends in now? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bathtubs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Prince Yang Jeongin | I.N, Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampires, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, i swear its not smut it sounds like it is but it isnt, they're vampires now babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: “Ah, we should really get ready, my prince.” Changbin says, at the reminder that Jisung is one of Jeongin’s friends that Jeongin will go see.“If you keep pushing me to get ready, I’ll delay it on purpose just to make you mad.” Jeongin says with a pout. He’s not genuinely irritated. The vampire prince rarely is. There’s a glint in his eyes Changbin notices well.“Oh? Your highness, I could never be mad at you.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: What scenario can I put Jeongin and his two boyfriends in now? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144043
Kudos: 28





	They say nicotine's a real slow killer.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i think this series might be a thing now

Changbin wakes up next to Jeongin and Chan like clockwork. On these days, he's the earliest to rise, the man getting up and sighing as he looked at his suit now crumpled on the floor. He knew Jeongin had an ironing board somewhere, he just needed to locate it. The other was constantly moving it because time and time again he insisted that his bodyguards don't wear dress code- but well- it was a  _ dress code,  _ and Changbin was still going to try. Recently, Jeongin had been winning more of these arguments over clothes. 

He was quiet, but it didn't matter, because he still awoke Jeongin, who reached for his wrist. His eyes were still closed, so he wasn't really awake yet. Changbin tried to pry his hand off, but it was useless. The vampire wasn't letting up. Changbin sighed as he slowly crawled back into bed with the other, making sure there was enough space between them for Jeongin to be comfortable. He wasn't particularly touchy- didn't like a lot of unneeded skinship. He did like feeling warm, and surrounded with that warmth. This often led to Chan and Changbin curled up close to Jeongin, but not quite touching.

Chan was still out like a light- uncharacteristic for him, until you put it into context. This is the first time he's properly slept in about a week. "You know sir…" Changbin whispered. "You might need to get a slightly larger coffin if you want us in your bed like this all the time." 

Jeongin simply grumbled and shifted so that he was turned more towards Chan than Changbin. Changbin let out a small sigh.

  
  
  


It's another hour before one of the other two really,  _ properly _ wakes up, Chan rising slowly, a confused look on his face because he realized that for one, the sun rose earlier than he did.

"Good evening." Changbin said softly. Chan yawns, sighing. "Evening." Chan grumbles, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck gently. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Jeongin has the day off."

"That still doesn't tell me the time."

"9pm." 

"Hmm."

Chan looks like he's calculating something, sniffing slightly. "I need to shower."

"Trust me, we all need to shower. He wasn't letting me leave the coffin." Changbin said, tilting his head and using it to point at Jeongin, who was frowning. "For vampires, you both are cruelly loud." Jeongin whispered, eyes slowly opening. 

"Rise and shine my prince." Chan cooed, slightly teasing the other. Jeongin took a longer time getting up than Chan did, rubbing his eyes. Changbin placed a hand on his back, just to help him steady himself. The prince looked like he was about to fall back into the grasp of sleep within the minute.

"We have to get you in the bathroom, prince." Changbin said softly. "Can I go prepare your bath?" 

"Only if you bathe with me."

It wasn't an uncommon request for the other. The first time he asked, Changbin was rightfully confused, only to realize the prince just wanted someone else to wash his hair. 

"Fine. But I need to prepare your bath if I do." He said. Jeongin sighed, like he was thinking it over, before hesitantly nodding. Changbin left the other two, knowing Chan would help the other get out of bed. Then, they fell into a familiar routine. Changbin checks the bath water while he waits for Jeongin and Chan, adding bath scents.

He didn’t really wait to get in, knowing Chan and Jeongin would both join when the bath was fully prepared, giving the man a few minutes at least. He closed his eyes and leaned back, spending those few minutes trying to force himself to stay awake while he waited, Jeongin eventually coming in with Chan following him.

“You didn’t wait for me?” Jeongin asks with a small pout, tilting his head. Changbin knows he’s only joking, raising an eyebrow while his eyes were still closed. “Mmm...didn’t realize I should wait this time, your highness.”

"Ah." Jeongin doesn't bother with a response as he sinks into the now full bath, moving slowly to shut off the faucet, Chan behind him, the elder moving so that he was across both Changbin and Jeongin. Jeongin settles into the tub like this, leaning against Changbin who's mildly surprised at the action.

"Are you okay?"

"I willingly  _ lean _ against you and suddenly I'm sick? Maybe I just felt like it." Jeongin said, sighing as he moved slightly, adjusting his position. Changbin looked down at the other, still caught off guard. "Of course, my prince. My mistake." 

The three sit in a comfortable silence together for a while, Chan watching Changbin and Jeongin almost fondly. It was so disgustingly domestic, Changbin was surprised. He liked it, but being this...calm was not Jeongin's cup of tea usually. Changbin welcomed the evening change.

"The sunset was beautiful. It's a shame you were still asleep." Changbin comments to Jeongin, who simply grumbled in response.

"I'm hungry." Jeongin eventually said, looking up to Changbin. Changbin sighed. "Who this time?" He asked. 

"Chan." Jeongin's voice was unwavering, and Chan didn't hesitate to move, sitting closer to Changbin than he was earlier.

"In the bath?" Changbin asked skeptically.

"Any missed blood will be easier to clean up." Chan pointed out, and Jeongin nodded in agreement. Separating himself from Changbin only to move closer to Chan, guiding Chan's bare body where he wanted it. Jeongin was odd when it came to mealtime- he knew that his type of feeding was the most taxing- it wasn't like Chan's (the type where Chan could bleed you dry, and you'd still be mildly aroused even while dying), or Changbin's (the pain was amplified via a venom Changbin's fangs excreted- not all vampires had the same type of venom). No, it was its own venom- Changbin honestly hadn't even heard anything like it when he first was introduced to the prince.

Jeongin let his pupils grow until both eyes were completely black, fangs poking out his mouth. Despite the demon-like appearance, when he sunk his teeth into Chan, he did so gently, and with care. Chan hissed at first out of pain, but it soon went away as his own eyes became slightly dilated, falling back onto the younger, who already was prepared for the other to do so. Chan laughed a little, looking at nothing. He let his eyes wander, a lazy smile etched into his face. Jeongin always tried to be quick, but Changbin knew he hadn't properly fed in a week- which was stretching it thin for a vampire. 

They made eye contact for a moment before Jeongin continued, going a bit longer before finally pulling out, lapping up the blood around the wound.

"Chan-hyung." Jeongin slapped Chan's cheek lightly, Chan groaning. "Wait." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he came out of the weird trance that Jeongin's venom put him into. Changbin laughed slightly. 

"You okay Channie?" Changbin asked, Chan giving a small nod as he sighed.

"We should get ready for the day." Chan said, wiping his eyes gently as they readjusted to the light.

"I have more to do?" Jeongin asked with a whine.

"No, today's your day off. Remember? You promised your friends that you'd go out with them, Prince Jeongin." 

How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine with just I.N." the prince frowned, scrunching his nose at the title. The fox-like male smiled, sighing. "It's been awhile since I've seen the twins. I miss them." He muttered, slowly rising out of the bath.

"And Hyunjin?"

"Him too."

Changbin chuckled a little as the younger sat in front of him, Changbin reaching for the shampoo with familiarity. Jeongin liked the way his fingers felt on his scalp.

"Let's get you ready hmm? Need I remind you it's the twins birthday, and they chose a 1950's themed diner." Changbin said as he finished washing Jeongin's hair, Jeongin pouting.

"1950's?" Jeongin asked, scrunching his nose. "Please. The 20s were better."

"I personally enjoyed the 70s-" Chan started, but trailed off slightly, not wanting to give Jeongin any ideas."

"I don't know about you, but I definitely prefer the early 1800s to any 20th century decade." Changbin admitted.

"I think they chose 1950s because Felix and Hyunjin want an excuse to wear big skirts and those headscarf sunglasses combinations." Jeongin said mindlessly. "You know- the ones where they tie it under the chin and then have the gloves to go with it?"

"Ah. Wasn't that only in fashion because of some popular actress? Yu….Yu Gye-Seon?" Chan asked, squinting.

"No, dear, you're thinking 1940s. It was Kim Ji-mee, remember? We saw  _ Hwanghon Yeolcha _ in '57. She was exactly 17 when that movie came out." Changbin reminded the other.

"Was it? I don't think Ji-mee was the one that popularized the headscarf thing remember? Because it was one of the actresses that went to Paris and did it…" Chan trailed off, waving his hand. "Ah, it doesn't matter. It's cute. If Hyunjin and Felix want to do it, they should."

"As long as Jisung doesn't expect me to wear a hanbok we're all good." Jeongin decided.

“Ah, we should really get ready, my prince.” Changbin says, at the reminder that Jisung is one of Jeongin’s friends that Jeongin will go see.

“If you keep pushing me to get ready, I’ll delay it on purpose just to make you mad.” Jeongin says with a pout. He’s not genuinely irritated. The vampire prince rarely is. There’s a glint in his eyes Changbin notices well. 

“Oh? Your highness, I could never be mad at you.”

The two are barely an inch apart now, Jeongin having turned to face Changbin. Changbin could feel his breath on his face.

“Couldn’t you? Play along Changbinnie, just for a bit. Indulge me.” Jeongin says with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Changbin and closing the gap, kissing Changbin slowly. Like he meant every second of it- and Changbin knew he did. Changbin didn’t hesitate to kiss back, wrapping his own arms around the other’s waist, pulling Jeongin comfortably into his lap. When the two parted, Jeongin smirked, fangs poking out.

“Ah-ah-ah.  _ After _ your get-together.” Changbin tutted, gently tapping his finger on Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin pouted. “What? How’s that fair Binnie?” His eyes raked over Changbin. He could feel the other looking him over, like his sight was leaving burn marks in Changbin’s skin. But Changbin could not give into the prince. He was already very  _ badly _ wrapped around his finger. He knew it. Chan was, and Chan knew it too. Jeongin definitely knew it, but it was moments like these where he liked to push his elders. See what they’d do for him. How far they’d go for him. Almost like it was a game.

“It isn’t.” Changbin tells him, chuckling lightly. “You kissed me first. Let’s go get dressed, my prince. Please, before Hyunjin starts complaining over the phone about how regularly late you are to any event.” He said, Jeongin sighing. He didn’t win this game, but he most likely will win the next one.

“Fine. I guess. I’m too lazy to get up though.”

That was quickly fixed by Chan carefully picking him up with a towel. The other made sure their skin didn’t touch unless Jeongin initiated it, but also managed to keep the towel dry, not dipping it into the bathwater when he picked Jeongin up.

“My knight in shining armor.” Jeongin jokes. “Maybe I can get you to carry me everywhere, hm?”

“At some point, you might have to use your legs eventually, my prince.” Chan quipps back, and Changbin smiles as he hears soft laughter coming from the bedroom as he drains the tub.

  
It’s a little weird, their dynamic. Chan and Changbin are hundreds of years older than Jeongin, and so they should be treated with more respect- technically. But Jeongin is  _ their _ prince, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @danbaihe


End file.
